365 days, 365 ways
by Ally Trix H.N
Summary: A whole load of Jily fluff. James pinning after Lily. Lily being asked out by a guy. Some Sirius humor and a dash of Remus


Disclaimer:I do not own (though I really wish I did )the Harry potter world or any of the characters J.K Rowling does but this story is all me ! The song is from the tv show Victorious and is sung by the cast, I also don't own that. enjoy - Trix H.N :)

Head boy James Potter was feeling down he just came back from a prefects meeting and witnessing the love of his life being asked out on a date by HenryThomas. He ran from the room so fast he didn't hear her reply. Now he was in the heads common with his lyrics book, one of the things most people don't know about James is he loves song writing and playing the guitar and he has an amazing voice but when you ask him he just shrugs. Struming his guitar and taking a deep breath he starts to sing (he however did not notice the object of his affections enter the common room) :

Monday,

Well baby I fell for you

Tuesday

I wrote you this song

Wednesday

I wait outside your door

Even though I know its wrong

7 days a week

Every hour of the month

Gotta let you

Know where my heart

Is comin' from

I shouldn't feel this way,

But I gotta say

Baby I gotta let you know

I will try

Everything,

To make you come

Closer to me

And baby do you believe

That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through

To tell you

What I cant lose

I will try 365 days,

365 ways to get to you

Yeah, to get to

You, you, you, you

Baby

Every second

Every tick tick of the clock(Every second)

I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second

Every tick tick of the clock

I just can't

Help myself,

Feeling kinda guilty

but girl i cant stop

I dont want

Nobody else,

No one else,

No one else

I will try

Everything,

To make you come

Closer to me

I'll try 365 days

365 ways to get to you

Monday, I wait outside your door

Tuesday, I sing you this song

Wednesday, I bring you a red, red rose

Take you to your favorite spot.

Seven days a week, every hour of the month

Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from

Gotta find a way, just to make you say

Gotta find a way just to let you know.

I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

And baby 'til you believe

It's not just a phase.

How can I get it through?

I'm the one you can't lose

I'll try 365 days, 365 ways

To get to you.

You say, you got me all figured out

Think you can read my mind.

Think I'm the type to play around

But baby, you'll see in time.

Seven days a week, every hour of the month

You're the only one that I really want.

Gotta find a way, just to make you say

Gotta find a way just to let you know.

I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

And baby 'til you believe

It's not just a phase.

How can I get it through?

I'm the one you can't lose

I'll try 365 days, 365 ways

To get to you.

Every second, every tick-tick of the clock

I want you all to myself.

Every single second until my heart stops

I swear there 'ain't nobody else.

Every second, every tick-tick of the clock

I want you all to myself.

Every single second until my heart stops

I swear there 'ain't nobody else.

I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

And baby 'til you believe

It's not just a phase.

How can I get it through?

I'm the one you can't lose

I'll try 365 days, 365 ways

To get to you

James pulled out a photo of lily and whispered "Always &amp; forever" he then put the photo back into his pocket and then started getting up out of his chair to head up to his room when he heard applause and he swung around ready to berate Sirius for scaring him, but what met him was not Sirius in pajamas with a pillow looking for a place to sleep because Remus kicked him out, no this was much worse. The person he wrote this song for was standing right in front of him clapping.

"Lily! uh ... how ..how long have hav' hav' have you been standing there ?" he stuttered " Long enough !" she said through tears then promptly flew at him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissing him so hard she nearly knocked him over, she felt his body tense in shock but relax as he gradually returned the kiss.

When they finally broke apart panting Lily rested her head on James chest, James grinned in a boyish way to which lily responded with a watery smile of her own " Wow !" he breathed sending shivers down her back, " Hey hogsmeade visit tomorrow you up for a stroll ?" "Sure as-long as we don't set foot near Madame puddifoots you got a date !" Lily replied in a dreamy voice she was on cloud9 she couldn't be happier.

"Hey Lily um what would you say to being my girlfriend hmm?" he said setting her down, Lily was wrong she could be happier " YES YES YEEEEES !" she squealed in delight wrapping him in a bone crushing hug when she released him he started twirling her around while she giggled in response. There was a sudden yawn as the portrait awoke to let someone in. The portrait hole swung open to reveal a pajama clad Sirius black, in his arms were a pillow a sleeping bag and a stuffed penguin. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt your g... um dan... any who ..." he waved a hand impatiently "... Remus kicked me out for stealing his bed, which i did because er... oh I don't know! can I bunk here? " he asked smiling in a charming way. " BLACK !" Lily screeched "Fine, fine I'll sleep outside in the wet dark corridor all alone with Mrs Noris and Filch !" he finished with a pout "Okay bye !" lily waved and shut the portrait in his face "So where we're we ?".

THE ~ END


End file.
